


Open up sunshine

by flakypie



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flakypie/pseuds/flakypie
Summary: I've read every calron fic on the archive. NONE OF THEM HAVE SMUT! So I've taken it upon myself to provide you with some very poor quality smut. So two chapters, first one is story, second is smut. Read both, read one, read none and keep scrolling. Up to you mah peeps. Just know I support the duck fluff. Also, I looked for places to add sarcasm. I did, I swear. I just kinda omitted it. So sorry.





	1. Hand on my heart

It was dark that fateful morning when Call decided there was no point in delaying it any longer. Mumbling little curses under his breath, he swung his legs over the side of the disheveled bed and grimaced. Training hadn't been particularly easy yesterday, and getting up at two in the morning because of some stupid dream wasn't helping the throbbing pain in his leg. He decided that a night like this warranted a cup of precious, glorious, coffee, one of a few little packets that he'd saved for "special" occasions, as he liked to call them. He limped over to the kettle (he settled for a kettle and not a coffee maker because Aaron didn't like coffee and preferred tea instead) and made himself a steaming cup, before carefully carrying the holy mug in the direction of the common room table. On the way to said table, however, a shadow darted out of the darkness ( presumably headed towards the showers) and collided will Call head on, spilling hot coffee on both of them, and tripping Call so that he fell onto the shadow, the mug flying out of his hands and shattering against the floor. 

"Shit, shit shit, shit, shit!" It wasn't articulate, but Call deemed it appropriate for the hot coffee burning into his skin. 

"Sorry, Call." Aaron's voice was apologetic, but there was another note that came across in his voice .

Call pulled the worn t shirt over his head, exhaling as the heat subsided from off his chest. Then he realized who he was sitting on, and he was thankful the light in the room didn't betray the blush on his face.

"Are you ok, Aaron?"

"Yeah, just ... Covered in coffee. As pleasant as this arrangement is, can you please GET OFF ME BEFORE YOUR BLACK DEATH JUICE BURNS INTO MY SKIN?!" Quickly, Call got up and offered a hand to Aaron, whose looks weren't dulled by the dim lighting.

His light gold hair was ruffled after a night of sleep, his musculature apparent even under the fancy silk pajamas from Tamara that made him look like he was modeling for some fancy department store. The only thing that betrayed this look was the massive coffee stain quickly spreading across the fabric. Even being sarcastic, there was an edge of politeness to his voice.

Aaron quickly pulled off his shirt after taking his hand, and an awkward silence ensued. 

"Um, sorry about your coffee." Aaron finally said after a while.

"Sorry about your pajamas." Call couldn't help but sneak tiny glances at Aaron's chest, especially now that there wasn't a shirt to cover it. He tried to convince himself to stop. He is straight. You are straight. We are all straight people in this very straight common room. Falling in love with your best friend was not only the ultimate cliché, it was just a plain old shitty thing to do. And he was not shitty or cliché. He was Callum Hunt. And Callum Hunt was straight.

Call wasn't convinced. Hell, even Havoc wouldn't have bought it, and Havoc was probably the easiest living creature to convince of something. 

"Um, I think I'm gonna go take a shower..." 

"Yeah. I should, uh, go walk Havoc." 

"I can come with you, if you give me a minute." The last thing Call needed on his very straight mind was more Aaron, but Call didn't feel like making up an excuse on why he couldn't go, and Aaron probably wouldn't have believed him anyway. So he shrugged, grabbed a mop, and started cleaning up the little bits of glass everywhere.

  
\-----------------------------------

  
Aaron sighed melancholically as the hot water ran down his back. He'd been such an idiot. He wouldn't have yelled, but he didn't think he could have taken another second of Call sitting on top of him without his body betraying him. And that couldn't happen. Because Call was straight. Definitely. One hundred percent. Even if he wasn't. Even if every part of him wanted to shove Call up against the wall and kiss him. 

  
But Call was straight. And no matter how much Aaron wanted it to change the fact that he wasn't, he couldn't. 

\------------------------------------

  
By the time Call emerged from his room, wearing a pair of battered jeans and a hoody from off the floor of his room, and holding Havoc's leash in his hand, Aaron was already dressed impeccably, with a cute little hat and a scarf wrapped around his neck that Call couldn't help wanting to tear off. 

  
"Let's go." They walked through a series of caverns and passages until they got through a gate, and through it they could see the sky was pitch black. It was still the middle of the night. Warren had showed them this way out of the school, once, when they needed to sneak out at earlier hours. It had a little stretch of grassy woodland that was perfect for Havoc (aside from the multitude of squirrels and other small mammals). It was almost tense in the air, and they talked about their usual classes and assignments with distain. Aaron furrowed his eyebrows for a moment in concentration, staring at Call with a vengeance.

  
"Um you ok there, Aaron? Do I still have coffee on my face?" Aaron's face softened, his lips slightly ajar in mild surprise.

"Um, no." Was it just his imagination or was Aaron blushing? It was hard to tell, but there seemed to be a rosy tint to his face.

"Well?" Call said with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

He was tired of toeing around like this. It was better in the days when he only saw Aaron as a friend and nothing more. Nobody ever noticed how comfortable the closet was. There were snacks. Nice chairs. Even a jacuzzi, maybe. Not that he was out of it yet. But it was like he'd had his snack priveleges revoked, and now every time Aaron looked at him he wanted to do things that couldn't exactly be described as platonic.

"It's nothing." That was about as convincing as Call's little speech, and he didn't buy it for a second. Call shot Aaron his meanest glare, and felt a little bad when Aaron stared back at him with emerald puppy dog eyes.

"It's obviously something, Aaron, or you wouldn't lie to me." Aaron looked down at his shoes guiltily, swore, and muttered something under his breath.

"Sorry, didn't catch that." Call couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Aaron, the popular one, was being shy.

"Just forget it, ok?!" Call could hear Aaron's voice cracking with the strain of fighting back tears, and as soon as Call reached out to grab Aaron's wrist and ask him what was wrong, Aaron ran from him, leaving a hole in the air where perfection had once existed.

When had Aaron started keeping things from him? When had Aaron started to be so... sad? When did Call start caring more than he ought to? None of it made sense. Aaron was his friend. Nothing more. He just hoped that it would never be less.

\---------------------------------------------------

Tamara Rajavi did not believe in beauty sleep. She did, however, believe in being well rested, and that was the opposite of what she was when a balling Aaron managed to make his way through her door and flop down onto her bed, head in hands.

"Jesus Christ, Aaron, it's three in the morning. Why are you crying? This isn't about Call, is it?" Aaron just whimpered in response, which Tamara secretly hated because it didn't actually tell her what was wrong.

Aaron had come out to her, and her alone, two weeks prior in the middle of the night when he was absolutely sure Call was snoring away in his room.

She hadn't been shocked. She'd seen Aaron looking at Call before. She'd seen Call looking at Aaron, too, but when she voiced this opinion Aaron feverently denied it, which made it that much harder on her poor little duckling. He did have a resemblance to a little duck, she thought to herself, with the untamed golden fluff springing up everywhere, the babyish demeanor he put on whenever he was distraught about Call.

"It is Call, isn't it?"

Aaron gave a reluctant yes through his teeth.

"He knew something was wrong. He's my best friend."

"So tell him, Aaron."

"But what if it ruins our friendship? I can't lose him, Tamara."

"Ugh. Aaron, when are you gonna learn that there's a high chance Call is even gayer than you are." This, to Tamara's disappointment, only seemed to confuse him more.

"How can someone be gayer than someone else?"

"Well... You get the point. Just talk to him, Aaron. Or I swear to god I will."

"Can't I just have a few more days?"

"No Aaron. Not when you're barging into my room in the middle of the night just so you can ball over something you could've sorted out in minutes."

"Fine, then. But only if you promise you won't tell him."

"If you do." And with that, Aaron wiped the tears off his face and said a brief goodbye she might've imagined, because a second later he was out the door and frankly, Tamara was too tired to care.

\-------------------------

Call didn't waste time trying to figure out why Aaron had been so awkward. He knew. Of course he did. There had been no other explanation. It wasn't like he'd screamed it or anything. Well, he might as well have. Why did it have to be Jasper, of all people? He bet Jasper would have told Aaron out of spite.

It wasn't like he'd meant for Jasper to find out. He just liked talking to Havoc. He knew it was weird, strange, crazy, even. He knew he probably should have added a few evil overlord points to the list for conferring secretly with his wolf and refusing to tell anyone else.

He'd get back at Jasper for this, though. Even if he was Jasper, he gave his word. Which, of course, was Jasper's excuse when Call knocked on Jasper's door at three in the morning.

"What is it?" Jasper growled. Oddly enough, his hair looked better with bedhead than before he styled it, which Call found more than a little funny.

"You told him." Even with Jasper's hilarious hair shenanigans, he found it difficult to restrain himself from beating Jasper to a pulp.

"Nonsense. A DeWinter NEVER breaks his word!"

"And I'm the president. Besides, You're the only one who knew, Jasper. And he knows." Surprisingly, Jasper's face softened.

" Are you sure no one overheard?" This sent Call thinking.

"Of course. Tamara!" And with that, Call sped out the door, leaving a confused Jasper in his wake.

\------------------------

When Tamara Rajavi finally settled down into bed, the last thing she expected to hear was Call knocking on her door at just after three in the morning.

"Tamara, I know you're in there!" Reluctantly, Tamara opened the door, bringing in a flustered Call that immediately began unleashing a torrent of babbled words Tamara could barely make out over the tiredness.

"Listen Tamara, I know you told Aaron that I like him but even if you overheard you should have asked me about telling him and not just blabbed about it and now he knows because he was acting weird earlier and oh god you have to help me fix this!"

"Was that all one sentence?"  
Then it dawned on her.

"Wait. You like Aaron?" Tamara could barely contain the squeak in her voice. Call immediately turned a shade of tomato red.

"So... You didn't know? Nobody told Aaron?"

"Well now I have to!"

"Please, Tamara! He was still acting weird earlier! Don't tell him anything!" She pondered this for a moment, wondering if she should break her promise for the sake of saved time, and then decided if Aaron liked call and Call liked Aaron it would all work out anyway eventually and she was far too exhausted to do anything.

"Fine. But you have to, by tomorrow morning, or I will." Call turned an even brighter shade of red and squeaked.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes. Now get out, I'm trying to sleep."

\---------------------------------

It wasn't like Call hadn't put any effort in. On the contrary, he'd searched Aaron's room, the gallery, the common room, every corridor they were still allowed in and a few that they weren't. So when he finally resigned at 5 am and decided Tamara could tell Aaron after all, in fact the idea was seeming awfully appealing, when he came across Aaron reclining on the sofa, laid back, half asleep.

Should he say something? Should he go to bed? He could just say he told Aaron and add some points to the evil overlord list. Before he had time to make a decision, though, Call was snapped out of his thoughts by Aaron's stare.

"Um, I've got something I need to tell you." There was no doubt about it this time, Aaron was blushing. It was cute, as if someone had tried to paint his cheeks with strawberry juice and it hadn't quite worked.

"Um, me too?" Call couldn't deny the fact he was worried about what Aaron had to tell him. It couldn't be worse than what he'd say.

"You... Might want to sit down or something."

"Ok?" Call wearily took a spot on the couch, and their closeness was almost unbearable. The eyes that stared back at him were so innocent, so unknowing. He was torn about saying anything at all.

"I... I'm gay." Call couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"Really?" This was great. This was infinitely better than anything Call could have hoped for.

"And I like you, and I'm sorry, and I'm gonna go now.".

"Wait!" This time, Call managed to grab on to Aaron's wrist. And he didn't want to say anything. He didn't need to. Call just closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed him.


	2. Day Unbreaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut. Okay, here's the thing... It's really f*cking late. And kinda short. Because life. And I'm not exactly experienced. So sorry.But I wanted it to be good smut. So far, I have found 1 smut between Call/Aaron of suitable quality. So PLEASE PEOPLE LEAVE SOME CALRON IN THE COMMENTS. If not for me, for your fellow archivers who have scoured the internet to no avail. 
> 
> Also, please comment if you want more chapters b/c I'm thinking of either starting a new a/b/o calron fic or continuing along this one. It all hinges on your comments and feedback though!

It started off light and soft and unexpected. So light, in fact, he was more than a little surprised when Aaron practically shoved him up against his door, although at this point both of them were far beyond caring. Aaron's tongue was locked around his, their lips locked together in a death grip. He fumbled with the door handle until they both fell, a panting, messy, heap, on Aaron's bed.

One of Aaron' s hands left from his shoulder slid up underneath his shirt and tugged it off, and Call did the same with Aaron's. He could feel Aaron's sheer warmth radiating out from his tan skin. Everything seemed perfect. Then Aaron's lips moved off of his and started moving downwards. Call shivered, and he wondered if Aaron noticed. Aaron started sucking his neck, making Call cry out involuntarily. Much to Call's dismay, Aaron stopped.

"Are you ok?" It came out of the blonde boy's mouth as a hoarse whisper, as less than that. 

"Yeah." Call was more than ok. Call was great. Call was fucking fantastic.

"Can I... Can I take these off?" Aaron said, gesturing to his pants.

"Yeah." He could feel his face turning tomato red. Aaron's hands moved down to the buckle of Call's jeans, pushing them down to reveal a pair of faded dark grey boxer shorts that had once been black and did a very poor job of hiding his massive erection. Call also realized that before Aaron had been holding his body weight up off of Call with his hands, presumably to avoid crushing Call's leg, which won him the nice guy of the year award TM.

Call decided to busy himself by focusing on Aaron's belt buckle, which now seemed as impossible to figure out as the secrets of the universe. 

-several seconds of mental swearing later-

Call decided there should be a sport for kissing people the best. Aaron would win every competition. The belt buckle was off floating in the void somewhere, all of their clothing was on the floor, and Call was semi-aware of an almost painful throbbing around his dick. He wondered if Aaron had the same sensation. Acting on impulse, Call brought his hand to Aaron's dick. It was soft and stiff, and feeling it made Aaron shudder. Call started pumping it up and down, making Aaron moan loud enough for Call to worry if he was going to wake up Tamara. The tip, situated at Call's inner thigh, was getting damp, and Call could feel Aaron's heartbeat pulsing against his chest. Call picked up the pace, tangling one hand in Aaron's hair and kissing him harder to avoid Tamara waking up and shaming him eternally. The air seemed harder to breathe, somehow, as if something was taking half the air from his lungs. He tightened his grip a bit and he could feel cum dripping down his hand. He let go, and Aaron rolled off of him, panting. They just kinda lay there for a minute, Call still feeling a little bit unsatisfied with what he assumed was the biggest boner in the entire universe.

"Wow." 

"Yeah."

"But you..."

"It's fine."

"Is it ok if I try something?" Call's pulse quickened a bit.

"Y-yeah."

He was frozen in amazement for a minute as Aaron positioned himself, then frozen in shock as he realised what Aaron was about to do.

Aaron's hands grabbed the base of his shaft, an action in itself that made Call bite his lip to muffle a moan. Then, the two perfect lips slid over the tip of his dick, his tongue raking the side. Call moaned again, this time a lot more loudly, and dug his fists into the sheets. Aaron's head started bobbing up and down, and Call realised he, Call was a hell of a lot louder than Aaron. After a few minutes, he felt all the pent up sexual frustration slowly ebb out of his body. Aaron, much to his surprise, swallowed everything and lay back down as if he'd done this a million times.Aaron's hair was messy and unkempt, his sheets were crumpled, and clothes were all over the floor of his room. The deep green eyes were full of curiosity, almost hypnotic. Callstared at the face of the angel next to him until his eyes drooped shut. Sleep came like a lone ray of sunlight in a dark room, carrying him through darkness until morning.


End file.
